Anyway you want it
by Daughter'of'Demeter
Summary: Just a little traite fic, not great at summaries
1. Chapter 1

** I am not Rick Riordan, nor do i own any characters that may come up, well a few OC's like chelsea, lily, and that cute boy from the apollo cabin with the dreamy eyes (shakes head for getting off topic) ANYWAY the point is this is my disclaimer. Hope you like the first chapter? **

From the window in the Demeter cabin Katie had a perfect view of the strawberry fields, gazing out there she saw the rest of her cabin, she was supposed to be down there helping them, instead she was stuck in the cabin babysitting her two least favorite people; Connor and Travis Stoll. Currently the pair were on the roof and were supposed to be cleaning up the mess they had made earlier, they had placed 50 or so chocolate bunnies on her Cabins roof, and now in the hot sun the bunnies had started to melt and completely destroyed the grass.

When she had first come to camp at the age of 13, she had been okay with the Stoll boys, some of the stunts they pulled had made her laugh (even though she will deny it to the rest of her cabin) but as of lately they seemed to have been targeting her cabin, and making her first year as the Demeter head unbearable. Trying to shake out her frustration from the brothers she decided to tear herself away from the window and try to straighten out the cabin a bit, they're cabin was a bit _dirty, _well what would you expect from Demeters Children?

_~~Earlier~~_

After breakfast that morning, Katie and her sister Chelsea had started to go back to the cabin to grab some more gardening gloves since all day today they were going to be working in the fields to get the new crop ready for shipment, when they got close enough to their cabin they had noticed all of the melting bunnies. They were melting all over everything, destroying the lilies and the grass, there was also fake eggs and Easter baskets sitting in the melting chocolate.

"Ugh! I've had almost enough of those Stoll boys!" Katie fumed as she stared at the dripping cabin.

"How do you know it was them?" Chelsea asked.

"Who else would try to ruin my day?" it was times like this that Katie just wanted to hang her head in frustration.

Chelsea Decided to break the silence that had fallen over the two of them. "You know what, I thought I had a pretty good sense of humor, but I really can't find anything even slightly funny about this, its just plain vandalism," Chelsea stated quietly trying not to upset her sister any further. Katie just looked at Chelsea with her eyebrows raised, she loved he sister but sometimes she was just a little too laid back about things.

"Well I guess I better go find them and get this all cleared up, because I am definitely not cleaning this junk off."

"Okay I guess I will see you down in the fields a little later then," Chelsea shouted while she ran to the fields to tell the rest of the cabin about the latest prank.

Katie decided to just go straight to the boys, she preferred to handle her own problems then asking others for help.

She figured the boys would be hiding in their cabin, so she started to march over to the Hermes cabin. Instead of doing the polite thing and knocking on the door she just opened it shouting, "TRAVIS! CONNOR!"

"Ever heard of knocking?" Connor asked just lounging in a chair reading some comic book.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Katie katie katie dear did you know every time you shout a puppy dies?" Connor spoke calmly.

"Hush bro, obviously our sweet katie is upset about something" Travis said while he walked out of the next room, trying to hide his obvious smirk. "Now what can I help you with?" Travis asked as he moved so he was standing directly in front of Katie, mimicking her stance with his arms crossed over his chest.

In a slightly terrifying tone katie said "Clean it up right now."

Travis had never heard her use this tone before, it was kinda cute considering she was about as threatening as a baby bunny, he chuckled at the little joke.

Her glare only intensified at his chuckle. "We all know that it was you two that covered my cabin in chocolate bunnies, just clean it up and I won't run through you with my sword." She said still glaring at the brothers.

Fake Innocence crossed both of their faces, with his hand over his heart Travis said "We did no such thing. I'm hurt that you would think we could do such a horrible thing"

Thinking for a moment katie uncrossed her arms, "Yah, I guess you are right, I mean even you two aren't thick enough to pull such a lame prank."

"What! That Prank was EPIC! We spent all yesterday coming up with it!" Connor yelled jumping out of his chair. Travis just shook his head, disappointed that his younger brother just fell into her trap to get them to confess.

Now it was Katie's turn to smirk, "Now that you just confessed, it's time to go clean my cabin before I let Chiron know."

**Soooooooo what did ou think?**

**Also:**

**Katie is 18**

**Travis is 19**

**and Connor is 17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Sorry (shakes Fist angrily) School always gets in the way**

**Disclaimer; I Do not own any of the PJO characters, or Camp Half Blood, or Rick Riordan, or...well you get the point**

Katie had been just tidying up the cabin a bit, just little things here and there to busy herself. She had swept all the dirt into their recyclable bin when she heard a couple thuds on the roof. Curious she decided it was time to go check and make sure that the Stoll brothers were actually cleaning the roof.

When she got outside she noticed that the roof had been cleaned off (mostly) but now there was the problem of two brothers who had gotten some folding lounge chairs and a cooler and were sun tanning on her cabin.

"Great you two are done! thank you, you are free to leave now" Katie somewhat shouted at Travis and Connor.

"In a bit we're tired," Connor said lazily. Katie did feel a little bad because it must have been kinda mean to make them clean the roof in the hot sun. Katie bit her lip in thought she really wanted to get down to the fields to help her siblings, plus she just wanted to be near the plants, but she couldn't leave the two unsupervised near her cabin.

"I really am glad that you cleaned off the roof and I know you must be tired but don't you want to rest on the beach instead? I know there is probably some Aphrodite girls down there." At the mention of girls in swim suits Connor jumped up, grabbed his chair and said a quick 'goodbye' as he raced off toward the beach. Travis however just stayed where he was with his aviator sunglasses covering his eyes and smiling.

"I think I like the view up here better my dear Katie," he said while cracking open a can of coke. Katie wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but she decided that one Stoll was probably a safer bet then the two of them together.

"Okay I won't make you move but while I'm gone can you promise me not to steal anything from our cabin and just ...behave yourself?" Katie asked trying her best to give a tiny pleading look, even though she wasn't sure if Travis could see her behind his shades, or where he was looking even looking.

"and if I misbehave will you personally punish me?" Travis asked smirking. Katie just rolled her eyes and turned around walking to the fields. Too Confused and slightly angry to even come up with a good comeback.

While she was walking down the hill Katie thought back to how with Travis smiling like that and wearing those aviators (her favorite style), not to mention the way his slightly curly brown hair was glistening in the sun, he did look pretty well...hot.

She had to Shake her head to rid herself of those ridiculous thoughts, I mean come on what was she thinking! that was Travis Stoll and she was Katie Gardener, one of the biggest riverlys in the camp, well one of them anyway. They were nothing compared to Clarisse and Percy.

When she finally got to the field she inhaled deeply savoring the smell, it was one of her top favorite smells beside wet growing media or rain. Taking a spot next to her younger brother Alex, Katie set out to work focusing all her attention on growing some strawberries. Enjoying the feel of dirt beneath her fingertips, she reached into her pocket to pull out her gardening rake pulling out a packet of seeds and some dirt as well. That was always one the problems of being a Demeter Child, you always had dirt on you somewhere in your pockets, socks, hair, nails, or up your nose. You never knew how it exactly got there but there was nothing you could do about it.

After a couple hours in the field they heard the lunch horn sound. Getting up and trying to brush off some dirt from her knees Katie and two of her sisters walked towards the dinning pavilion while having a conversation about the new hybrid of the Chamaedorea Palm. They did the normal offering of food and sat down enjoying some delicious Greek pizza.

About halfway through the meal, Alex, one of the youngest Demeter children him being only about 9 years old asked "Why is Travis Stoll staring at you Katie?" Katie snapped her head up and realized that he was indeed starting at her with that grin that just made her want to melt, wait no snap out of it Katie! Why would Travis Stoll be looking at her and be smiling? He can't like her, can he? Unless he's waiting for her to realize something... "Oh gods!" Katie jumped out of her seat and ran to her cabin, praying to Demeter that he didn't touch new nursery plants in the Greenhouse that was attached to the cabin. They had just gotten those seeds in and she had fallen in love with the new Day lily collection and didn't want to see any other those missing or destroyed.

Katie checked the entire outside of her cabin then scanned the inside and the greenhouse but she couldn't see anything wrong or missing.

Why was Travis Stoll looking at her like that then?


End file.
